The Way It Should Be
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The war is finally over. The world is at peace and rebuilding itself from the damage of the hundred year war. Now Zuko only has one more thing to do. Find his mother. Zuko gets the location of his mother by his imprisoned father and hopes to find her.


**OMG! I saw Sozin's Comet and it was AWESOME!! My heart nearly stopped when Zuko got hit by the lightning when prtecting Katara. I was so relieved when he was alive. And Azula finally went crazy (I knew one day she would just lose it :P) I have to say that, after seeing the end, I'm a Kataangeragain, athough I still like Zutara too. That kiss between Katara and Aang was just so beautiful. I tried to pictue Katara kissing Zuko instead of Aang and it jut didn't have the same...**_**beauty**_**. Even the moment between Zuko and Mai was cute (guess I like Maiko now too :P) So the one thing I didn't like was the fact that they left us hanging about the location of Zuko's mother, so that's why I made this story. Here's **_**The Way It Should Be.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Everyone was at Iroh's house in Ba Sing Se. Everyone included Katara and Aang, who had not still returned from the balcony, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, who seemed slightly more cheerful than usual, Zuko and Iroh. Only a two weeks had passed since the fall of Phoenix King Ozai and the end of the war.

"Uncle, Mai, I'm going out for a minute," Zuko said, "I'll be right back." Zuko headed for the doors the house and stepped out into the sunlight. Ba Sing Se was rebuilding the damage Azula had done to it. Zuko remembered the conversation he had with his father earlier that day.

**Flashback**

_"Where is my mother?" Zuko asked his father, firmly and slowly so that his father did not miss a word. His father chuckled coldly in his jail cell._

_"You still care for that fool?" he asked. Zuko's frowned deepened, a hand gripping the bar of his father's jail cell._

_"Tell me where she is," Zuko said in a threatening voice. Zuko's father was quite for a moment._

_"Ba Sing Se," his father said, "Last time I heard , she was living in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se for the past few days." He laughed coldly, "Must have been horrible when Azula took it over. She was lucky Azula didn't spot her." Zuko nodded._

_"That's all I needed to hear," Zuko said, leaving the prison._

**End Flashback**

Zuko had asked around while in Ba Sing Se and a few days into his visit, a young Earth Kingdom man told him that he knew where Zuko's mother's house was. It wasn't far from Iroh's house. It took Zuko says to work up the courage to talk to his mother. He hadn't seen her in years. Sometimes, Zuko would stand right outside the door, but couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. But today was the day. He stood in front of the green and gold door of his mother's small house. Zuko knocked on the door three times, his hands shaking and his heart hammering against his chest. A lady opened the door. She was dressed in green robes. She was about Zuko's height and had straight, black waist long hair, pale skin and narrow gold eyes, similar to Zuko's.

"Are you Ursa?" Zuko asked. The women nodded, looking at Zuko curiously.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Zuko asked. Ursa studied Zuko's face.

"You seem familiar," she said slowly.

"It's me," Zuko said, "Your son. Zuko." Ursa's eyes widened, realization dawned on her face.

"Zuko?" she asked, reaching out a hand to touch Zuko's cheek, tears shining in her gold eyes, "Is it really you?" Zuko nodded, feeling tears burn in his own eyes. Ursa wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and Zuko hugged her back, tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't believe it's you mom," Zuko said, burying his face in his mother's shoulder. Her hug was just like he remembered it, giving him the same feeling of safety and protection.

"My son," Ursa said, kissing the top of Zuko's head, tears of happiness streaming down her pale cheeks. She stood back enough to look Zuko in the face.

"You've grown so much," she said, "I've heard stories about you when I traveled. What your father did to you," Ursa's hand brushed Zuko's scar, sadness flashing in her eyes, "I heard what you did. How you helped the Avatar bring down your father. My son is now the Fire Lord. Zuko, I'm so proud of you." Zuko looked down.

"I've made some bad choices in my life though," he said sadly. Ursa put a hand under his chin and tilted Zuko's head up to look at her.

"But you've redeemed yourself," Ursa said, "It's because of you that the world is now at peace." Zuko smiled.

"I can't take all the credit," Zuko said, "The Avatar and his friends helped too. I would like you to meet them." Ursa smiled.

"I'd love too," she said.

**At Iroh's house**

"Zuko's back," Mai announced, seeing her boyfriend walking toward Iroh's house, "And there's someone with him." Mai looked at the familiar figure next to Zuko. Her eyes widened.

"It's..." her voice trailed off. Zuko and his mother finally came through the door.

"Uncle," Zuko said, "There's someone here who I think you'd be happy to see." Zuko and his mother stepped into the living room where everyone was, including Aang and Katara, who were whispering, blushing and giggling in a corner of the room their hands intertwined. Iroh looked up from his desk. His eyes widened in shock.

"U-Ursa?" he asked, standing up. Ursa smiled.

"Hello Iroh," she said. The two embraced tightly.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Ursa," Zuko said once Iroh and Ursa parted, "Mom this is my girlfriend Mai,"

"Hello," said Mai.

"Katara,"

"Hi," said Katara.

"Her brother Sokka,"

"Hey," Sokka said.

"His girlfriend Suki,"

"Hello," said Suki.

"Toph,"

" 'Sup," Toph said.

"And the Avatar, Aang,"

"Hi," said Aang. Ursa bowed in traditional Fire Nation style.

"It's an honor to meet the Avatar and his friends," she said.

"Likewise," Aang said as everyone bowed at Ursa.

"Zuko, told me so much about all of you on the way here," Ursa said. Katara noticed Sokka scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Trying to draw Zuko's mom," Sokka answered. Suki peered over Sokka's shoulder and winced.

"That bad?" Mai asked with a grin.

"I will make no comment," Suki said, although her attempt to hold back aughter sort of gave it away.

"You know, I saw an artist on the way here," Zuko said, "We can all go there and get a picture that's..." Zuko trailed off after seeing Sokka glared at him.

"Not by Sokka," Zuko finished, choosing his words carefully. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. Zuko led them to the park him and his mother had walked through on the way there. Aang had even called Appa so he could be in the picture too. Toph was the first on the left, Aang and Katara were next to her, their arms around each other's waist and Katara's head resting on Aang's shoulder, Momo was sitting on Aang's left shoulder. Sokka and Suki were next to Katara, Suki's arms around Sokka's neck and Sokka's arms around Suki's waist. Next to Suki was Iroh and Ursa, who stood next to each other. Ursa had an arm around Zuko's shoulders, who was next to her. Next to Zuko was Mai. Zuko's arm was around Mai's waist and Mai was leaning into Zuko's side. Appa stood behind all of them. Everyone was smiling brightly. Ever since the end of the war, it was like a dark cloud covering the world had lifted. The world was rebuilding itself and finally at peace. Everything was the way it should be.

**Well, there's _The Way It Should Be_. I think the DVD of Sozin's Comet might have an episode or something that tells us where Zuko's mother is. I mean, they can't just leave us hanging on that. I'm also planning on doing a story for Avatar where it will take place about a couple of years in the future. So look out for it. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
